


目标：脱掉老师的西装三件套！13

by ccchantey



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 01:31:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17012991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ccchantey/pseuds/ccchantey





	目标：脱掉老师的西装三件套！13

堂本刚听到的是老秦和小月老师的故事。

 

小月老师是高三时候遇到的实习生女老师，个子不高，丹凤眼看起来不是那么平易近人，可短发又赋予给她不一样的朝气。  
教的是他最差的语文。

他喜欢女老师朗读课文的语调，喜欢她圈划重点的符号，喜欢她青涩的上课方式，喜欢她写的数字“7”，喜欢她抿嘴的笑。

以答疑解惑为由，很容易就问到了联系方式，越接近，越喜欢。

高考成绩出来了，他拿着比平时高了10分的语文成绩去找老师，想要告白。在教室公寓楼下看到的，是她和男友亲吻着告别。

后来男方劈腿了，小月老师很伤心。是他一直安慰对方，分享自己大学生活里的趣事。后来就告白了，毫不意外的被拒绝，可他没有放弃，坚持努力去感化老师心里的芥蒂。终于觉得离成功只差一句话了，却又面临了出国留学的难题。

 

 

 

“所以刚才说月亮的时候你才不说话的啊…”

堂本刚回头看了一眼墙角的画纸，上边是各种月亮。

 

 

“今天下午联系她，给她拍了我来法国一年，每天不管多忙都坚持画下来的月亮。然后……”

男孩少见的哽噎了起来，这在堂本刚看来，老秦作为一个一直以来情绪起伏不大的人，已经是十二分的难过了。

“她说明天安排了相亲，不出意外年内就订婚了。和学生谈恋爱？哈哈……估计会被父母打断腿吧。”

 

 

“为什么啊！？和喜欢的人在一起就好啊，而且你们现在也不是师生。”

 

说完这些话，堂本刚才意识到自己有多幸福。

他没有遭受过周围人的偏见，早就知道自己取向的父母也是宽容理解和支持的态度。在这些事情上，他的想法和个性都是被善待的。

可世界上还有人，会因为这些理由而不能放手去爱。

突然就想开了，和堂本光一这样赌气实在是幼稚至极。在有的人为了渺茫的希望而努力的时候，他却在奢望老师给予自己没有任何实际意义的安慰和诺言。

是不懂事的小孩。

他这才明白，所谓成长就是经历很多事，然后在某一个不知道的瞬间长大。

 

 

 

“嗯……感觉我们没有你们那么开放啊……”

老秦第一次的声音第一次带着无奈，和对失望结果的必然肯定。

堂本刚不知道说什么好了。

 

 

“你呢？他是什么人啊，心理医生？”

 

“是大学老师……”

 

“哇…同是天涯沦落人啊……不对，你比我好一点。”

想给对方祝福，可渐渐润湿的眼眶却藏不住心中的酸楚。

“你说这些大人啊，怎么都……”

 

 

“我走的时候也不比你强。”

堂本刚想起了那个冰冷的夜晚。

“说我骗自己还骗他，大大方方出国就好了，扭捏着不知道在想什么。

“最后我就一个人跑出去了，大半夜的，找我发小来接我。那个时候还没开春，超级冷，心都是凉的。”

 

 

“但是你看他——”

老秦指了指信封和戒指。

“他还会告诉你他的想法，我倒是也想听她讲真正的理由，可是人家现在摆明了拒绝，要是我回去了她真的——”

 

 

 

“如果——

“我是说，如果她和我的老师爱我一样爱你，她就不会。”

堂本刚带着害羞，坚定的说出这句话。

距离东方遥远的巴黎，两个男孩谈心的深夜里，堂本刚终于明白了堂本光一的心思。

那是一个成年人盼望他实现理想的心愿，同时又不舍潇洒离开的爱怜。

 

 

 

“你相信我，如果她是真的喜欢你，那相亲什么的，就只是借口，单纯为了让你安下一颗心好好留学。”

揭开那些冠冕堂皇的言辞，看到的是爱到深处的本能。他越想越心疼那个男人，天下无敌的模样，却为了自己心甘情愿的放低姿态。老师比他以为的还要爱自己。

“她只是想看到你先好好长大再说。”

 

 

老秦似懂非懂的看着只比他小一岁的日本男孩，泪光里闪着疑问。

 

 

“我感觉我突然就懂了那家伙的意思。

“被当作小孩子对待也好，被认为幼稚也好，可能这就是年龄差的考验吧。

“他的人生已经走上正轨了，可我还没有。

“他不愿意放手，但他更不愿意看到我失去机会。

“所以也是在为共同的未来做考虑吧。

“老秦啊，比起搭顺风车，他们更想让我们靠自己。

“一点也不直白的大人。

“但就是要这样我们才能懂啊。

“好难受，可是又没办法。”

 

 

老秦听着拿手背遮住眼睛，却又不能阻止泪流的人慢慢说着。堂本刚哭着说话的腔调里，有一种超出他年龄的冷静和释然，自己好像也明白了什么。

 

“希望这不是我们逃避现实的借口……”

 

“相信我！”

 

 

 

等到两个人整理好情绪已经是快天明了，估计日本那边，老师应该已经吃完午饭了吧。

堂本刚窝在床上里，爱不释手的摸着那枚戒指，傻乎乎的笑了起来。

 

“喂喂喂，可以不要秀恩爱了吗。”

“不是啦~嘿嘿嘿嘿嘿~~”

“都笑傻了还说不是。”

“我是觉得大人也好傻哦，他扫我出门的时候明明凶的不行，但是又悄咪咪把戒指藏进来，肯定是趁我去客厅拿东西的时候塞的，你说好不好笑。”

“爱你爱的紧啊，把糖和鞭子都塞给你，看你先发现哪个。”

“先把我说哭的人是他，可不能就这么轻易上了当。”

“呵，你就是被人卖了还要帮人贩子讲话……”

“什么意思？明天周日啊，没课再聊会儿？”

“好骗的意思。没课，但是我不行了，从来没哭过哭一下好累啊…眼睛睁不开了……”

“流泪其实对身体有好处的——”

 

 

堂本刚还睁着大眼睛，而房间那头已经有熟睡的声音飘了过来。平稳的呼吸，像摇篮曲一样也带着堂本刚入睡。出国后第一次在梦里见到了老师，樱花飘落的时节，他飞奔过去扑进对方怀里，大手环着自己的腰，逼真的温度和味道带来了一夜的安眠。

 

 

前一天哭过后再睡觉的下场就是，第二天两个人的眼睛一个比一个肿。

晚上堂本刚带老秦去了寿司店，说是要报答他发现信封的恩情。

 

 

看着给同学热情介绍菜单的堂本刚，姐夫递水的时候把墨镜拉到鼻尖，抬眼死死的盯着老秦。被堂本刚笑着推了回去。

“你是我们小刚的追求者。”

肯定句的语气很可怕，定“罪名”都不带商量。老秦觉得如果他点头的话肯定会老板/乱/刀/砍/死/。

“不是啦~老板！这是我舍友…哪里来那么多追求者的……”

 

堂本刚一张脸长得嫩出水，好看的眼睛有着一种说不出的魅惑和清纯，一眼就能看出来的白白净净的少年身段，确实引起了不少欧洲猛男的瞩目。老板已经替他挡了不少坏心思的人了，不过老秦真的不是。

 

“最好不要让我看到你对他动手动脚！”

毫不留情的警告，语气和砧板上那把片鱼的柳叶刀一样锋利。

 

 

可以说是战战兢兢的吃完了美食，走出店门他才跟堂本刚抱怨，要是老板说的话能和捏的寿司一样就更好了。

 

看到两人走后，姐夫立刻打电话给老婆汇报，指间的那枚戒指理所当然的成为了对话的主角。

“是小光说的戒指吗？反正我看到了蓝色的钻石在闪。”

 

“那估计八成就是了。”

姐姐翻着推特上今早才更新的漫画，是一个叫做“三角君”的形象，和另一个小龙人在看月亮。只不过三角君可爱的头顶比以往多了一枚戒指。

 

“唉，小刚这么可爱，怎么就喜欢他呢…”

 

“啊？我弟怎么啦！你今晚回来给我睡沙发！”

 

 

大个子的厨师在店铺后门发出了嘤嘤嘤的声音。

都怪那个可恶的男人！

 

 

 

堂本刚又投入了充实的生活中，带着老师姗姗来迟的诺言。不过这次的诺言，包含他自己独立的思考和决心。

 

 

老秦看着他每天的忙碌忍不住说：

“你为他努力的样子，让我想到了小时候听过的一首歌。”

“什么歌？”

“你可以去搜一下，应该可以找到日语歌词吧，名字是天地在我心，歌手叫刘欢。”

 

只不过没有告诉他的是，男主角是为了他妈妈才这么努力的。

老秦偷笑。

 

 

 

 

 

 

库存不足警告⚠

复习去了

不过下一篇该带光一老师出场啦

有想他吗！

感谢看到这里的你❤(ӦｖӦ｡)

欢迎来和我交流呀


End file.
